ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad-Charbel: The Dream
Ahmad/Charbel: The Dream is an AWESOME movie by Ahmad. Overview Ahmad and Charbel are stuck in a wierd world... Where impossible happens.... They need to beat a powerful enemy, and protect themsevles, from the revenging forces. Plot We open our eyes and look up. We are on a grass. We get up and rub our head. We exit Point of View Vision and we see Charbel, the real one, not a Character, on the floor. Charbel stands up weakily and finds Ahmad, the real one, not the Character, lying on the ground in front of him. Charbel: Ahmad? Wait, AHMAD AHMAD! Charbel opens Ahmad's eyes, who fly closed once he lets go. Charbel shakes Ahmad. Nothing happens. He gets an idea. He puts Ahmad's finger in his mouth and puts it in his ear. Ahmad shakes and wakes up, with drying blood on the back of his head, which Charbel has. Ahmad: What happened? Charbel: Ahmad! Ahmad: Charbel? Is that you? I never met you in real life before! Charbel: Where are we? And why is there dry blood on the back of our heads? Ahmad: I got no idea at all. Last I remmember, is a guy putting a wierd metal helmet with lights and stuff on my head, forcefully. Then, guh, here. Charbel: Same. Think we were kidnapped? Ahmad: I guess. But who? and why leave us here? Charbel: There's must be something dangerous for this to happen. I think we should find people. Let's go that way. Ahmad: That way? NO. There's no life there. Follow the smokes. Like there! Ahmad points to a place behind a few hills where smoke is rising. Charbel: Why are you saying that? Ahmad: Human products produce Smoke. Animals, don't. Charbel: Legit. Ahmad runs into that direction. Charbel runs after him. Ahmad trips and falls face-first on the root of a tree, unintenionally dodging a lightning bolt. A Brainstorm steps out of the back of a tree. Charbel runs in. Ahmad: Is that...? Charbel: A Brainstorm?! Ahmad/Charbel (unison): Impossible! The Brainstorm approaches them both. Ahmad and Charbel back off to the tree behind them. Charbel screams. (Note: he doesn't stop. I'll tell you when he stops). Brainstorm: This gives me a headache. Ahmad sneaks up and climbs the tree that is behind the Brainstorm. He breaks a branch and jumps down and smacking the Brainstorm with the brack on the open brain. The Brainstorm, with a semi-red brain turns to zap ahmad and shoots at him. Ahmad jumps from the tree, making the Brainstorm zap it, and get elctrocuted in the process. He falls to the ground unconcious, while he was preparing a blast. Ahmad closes his brain plates, casuing his brain to explode. Charbel stops screaming. Charbel: You destroyed it! Ahmad: Thanks for the screaming, it worked. He's still alive though. We better get going! Charbel and Ahmad walk away to climb the hill. On the top, Ahmad finds a Volcano producing the smoke. Ahmad: Can't be! Noway! Lebanon has no Volcanoes at all! Charbel: Maybe we traveled into some other country. Ahmad: But... which country? Charbel: I got no idea. But... how was that Brainstorm here? Suddenly, they hear massive fist pounding. Ahmad and Charbel turn around and find Tina, who is way larger than she appears in the series, larger muscles, nearly torn cloth and a drooling mouth with a long tongue and sharp teeth. Ahmad: (gulp) Isn't that Tina? Charbel: I am afraid so... (shake of fear) Tina charges to bite through Ahmad only for Charbel to push him out of the way. This made Tina bite the ground, eventually biting the ground. She unbites the ground and looks at Charbel and Ahmad, then her mouth largens and she eats a piece of the ground, chewing it and swallowing. Charbel: Did she just eat the ground?! Ahmad: She's dangerous! More than we created her! Tina punches the ground with all four, generating a large shockwave that sent Ahmad and Charbel flying, and destroyed the entire hill, into pieces of debris. Ahmad and Charbel fall to the ground. She charges into them. Ahmad puts the log in her face, she eat the log eventually. Ahmad: Yikes! Ahmad runs away, followed by Charbel. Tina pounds the ground, casuing an earthquake. Ahmad and Charbel are sent flying at her. She grabs them each in one hand and closers them to her. Ahmad: No other choice! Ahmad poked Tina's eye hard, going deeper, it becomming filled with blood. He quickly does the same to the rest of the eyes. He jumps from her grip, getting Charbel with him. Tina, with bleeding- err- eyes, charges at him. Ahmad grabs Charbel and runs in circles around Tina. Tina: I can't see! Ahmad runs out of her way and pulls Charbel with him. Tina: That doesn't mean I can't hear your panting! Ahmad pulls Charbel and runs up to the face of the Volcano. Tina leaps up to get in front of them. She succeeds... and falls into the Volcano. Charbel: You did it! Ahmad: Let's go out of here and get to the other direction! Ahmad runs in the opposite way of the Volcano. But in his way is: Mustafa. Ahmad: Mustafa? Charbel backs off and bumps into Fred. Fred shows off his Novatrix and transforms into Boulder. Mustafa's eyes glow green and grows a beak, feathers covering him all over. He was Kicken Hawk. Charbel: Fred? Why haven't you shouted Boulder's name! Ahmad: Charbel, I think these aren't our creations. Maybe they existed before we even got the idea of them. Charbel: Impossible! Boulder charges at Charbel, who ducks and runs from his path. Kickin' Hawk charged with his taloons. Ahmad grabbed a nearby branch and blocked Kicken Hawk's attack, cutting the branch in half. Ahmad gulps and dodges a taloon swing. Blank runs in and makes Charbel trip. Charbel looks at both of them. Charbel: Blank?! Ahmad kicks Kicken Hawk in the stomach and roundhouse kicks him. Kicken Hawk grabs Ahmad and throws him at the tree. Ahmad slams into A15 Ahmad as Humungousaur's chest. Humungousaur catches him from his shirt. Ahmad: Put me down! Blank as Gotht phases from the ground in Charbel's way. Charbel grabs a rock and slams it into Boulder's face. Boulder charges at Charbel, who dodges and slams into a tree. Gotht slaps Charbel with his tentacles. Charbel held two tentacles and tied them together. Gotht charges with all his others. Charbel ties a tentacle into another, and dodges a slap from another. He ties the final set of Tentacles. Boulder charges at Charbel, who puts Gotht in his way, making Boulder strike Gotht, detransforming him. Humungousaur charges at Ahmad, who ducks, making Kickin Hawk swing his taloons at Humungousaur. Humungousaur punches Kicken Hawk in the face, making him detransform and fall out cold. Charbel runs from Boulder and climbs a tree. Boulder rams into the tree, knocking it at him and Humungousaur, reverting Boulder unconscious. Humungousaur throws the tree away and charges at Ahmad and Charbel. Ahmad and Charbel dodge and cause Humungousaur to slam into a tree. Ahmad: Why are you fighting us?! Charbel: Wait! He has something on his head! Humungousaur has a mind-control headband. Ahmad: Mind-control headband! Charbel: Distract him! Charbel runs from Humungousaur's way. Ahmad waves to Humungousaur and runs off. Charbel climbs a tree. He breaks off a branch. Charbel: Bring him here! Ahmad runs off to the tree. Humungousaur charges at the tree. Charbel throws the branch at Humungousaur, hiting the red chip on the headband head on, deactivating it. Ahmad: Wow! That was a lucky shot! Charbel: I am an expert in Archery... He's waking up! Humungousaur gets up. Humungousaur: Uh... That hurt. What happened? Humungousaur detransforms. A15 Ahmad comes out of the flash. Ahmad: Tell us, how are you alive and how did we create you just like you are? A15 Ahmad: No, I'm never alive. This is your dream world. I only exit here. Charbel: Why are we stuck here? And how do we share the same dream world? A15 Ahmad: Because Lord Frankenvil has taken over your mind, and he sent you here. He has enslaved this entire world. He mind-controlled the Omnitrix Wielders while the others are in his prison. Ahmad: I think we better go free the additional characters. We need your powers to free the rest of the wielders from mind-control. A15 Ahmad: We can also use yours. Charbel/Ahmad (unison): We got Powers? A15 Ahmad: Sure, you created this world, you can do pretty much more to this, but remmember, the more you create, the more Frankenvil gets powerful. Charbel: Ok, who's Frankenvil? A15 Ahmad: That, I don't know. Ahmad: Alright. Let's free the wielders? Charbel grabs Fred and clicks his chip on the band. Both Ahmads free Blank and Mustafa respectively. Meanwhile: a Wierd Creature was stiing on a throne, in a mechanical room. Cercecrustacians were sitting on chairs with controls in front of them. A Giant Hologram of the Ahmads freeing Blank is in front of the throne. Character: Mmm... They discovered. Make it as hard as possible, briing the Giant Forcefield. and prepare the ultimate soldiers. Meanwhile, Charbel, Both Ahmads, Blank and Mustafa are walking in the forest. Suddenly, Tina crashes in front of them and crunches her fists. She was larger than before, had Purple Eyes, darker skin, and another set of arms. Blank: NO! They exposed her to more corrodium! Ahmad: Corrudium? A15 Ahmad jumps in the air and lands on Tina, as Four Arms. Tina squezes Four Arms. Blank: We gotta help! Blank transforms into iMan and charges at Tina, who throws Four Arms off her and collides with iMan. Four Arms: Mustafa, take Ahmad and Charbel into Safety! We'll handle Tina! Tina smashes iMan into a puddle, who regenerates and shoots a laser. Mustafa turns into Fasttrack, holds Charbel and Ahmad and dashes off in a distance. He stops several trees away and reverts. Charbel: How did they expose her to Corrodium, and who are "They"? Mustafa: The Corrodium exists here in the form of lava, "they" must have gave her a 60-minute bath of Corrodium lava. Ahmad: Wait, is this lava in the nearby Volcano? Mustafa: The One right next to where you freed us? Yes. And the rest of your characters are mutated or captured. Ahmad: I think we were the reason Tina was exposed to Corrodium, we made her sink in Lava. Charbel: For sixty whole minutes! Ahmad: How can she be stopped? Mustafa: I thought you know, well, you kinda created us. Ahmad: Not that far, I just have creative and small ammount of intellect. Charbel: Wait, Ahmad can help us! Ahmad: Me? Charbel: No, the other Ahmad. Mustafa: Who? Ahmad 15? The one that is being beat up now by Tina? Charbel: Not that Ahmad! MustafA: You should've been more creative in the names, we can't differeniate between the Ahmads now. Charbel: Where does Frankenvil keep his weak prisoners? Mustafa: I know where. Charbel: Take us! Mustafa transforms into Fasttrack, carries the two and dashes off. Meanwhile, Tina is stomping Four Arms, who is bleeding on the ground. Tina smashes into Four Arms, reverting him back. iMan blasts her off with a large laser blast. Fred as Muscleman charges at Tina and punches her in the face. iMan: Ahmad, turn into a quick healer! Ahmad transforms into Snare-Oh. Ahmad: Snare-Oh! Snare-Oh extends his bandages. Meanwhile, Fasttrack zooms into the exterior of a castle. He hardly stops and slams into a door, reverting back. Ahmad: Ok, how much Gaurds are here? Mustafa: I dunno, this type of prisons have lesser guards and weaker prisoners. Charbel: Ok, let's do this! Give us a weapon! Mustafa: No, you can create one on your own, warp reality. Ahmad (offscreen): Or Get ready ones! Mustafa and Charbel turn to see Ahmad, on Sunder's board, and his mask, his Axe, and his Scanner. Ahmad: Let's go! Sunder' board shifts into a Skateboard-like mode and dashes off. Mustafa turns into Big Chill and takes into the air. Charbel: What about me? A Backpack morphes on Charbel's back, and it turns into a Jet Pack. Charbel: COOL! Jet Launch! Charbel burst into the Air. Ahmad arrives at a door and strikes it with his axe, sending half of it to the Null Void. Mustafa phases through the wall and Charbel shoots an energy blast at the wall, destroying it. They all get in and find a whole lot of Cells. Charbel: Ahmad, here you are! Ahmad looks inside a cell to find Ahmad (from Fanon Town Adventures) Ahmad: Ooh. FTA Ahmad. He is smart enough to free someone from Corrudium, right? FTA Ahmad: Uh, sure. But can you free us first..? Big Chill freezes the bars and breaks them. Inside, is FTA Ahmad, FTA Charbel, FTA Speedy, and FTA Zon. Big Chill reverts and helps Zon up FTA Speedy: Finally! Help! FTA Charbel: YAY! Charbel: CHARBEL! FTA Charbel 2: CHARBEL! FTA Charbel 1: CHARBEL! All the three jump at each other. Ahmad: So... Ahmad, how do we reverse the polarity of Corrudium? FTA Ahmad: Easy... All you need is- Suddenly, lasers fire through them, then we see a small flash in the background. Many Guards run in and point their weapons at them. Guard: We have denoted the intrusion of Splixson, Kinceleran, Vulpimancer, Galvan, Human, Human, and Conductoid. Ahmad (FTA): Conductoid? Feedback (Mustafa): Yes, you don't recognize my species pal. Feedback absorbs the electricity of the wires, secretly. He shoots an electric blast from his fingers at a guard knocking him back to the ground, dropping his weapon. The Guards charge at the rest. FTA Speedy dashes around one guard, making him dizzy. Ahmad punches him in the face knocking him out. 7 FTA Charbel clones dogpile a guard. The Last guard attempts to grab the weapon, but FTA Zon pins him down to the ground, forebidding his movement. FTA Ahmad grabs the gun and breaks apart a piece of it, taking out a small blue tube. He opens the lid of the tube. FTA Ahmad: Open his mouth. Zon forcefully opens the guards the mouth, the latter attempting to remove his grip. FTA Ahmad pours the liquid into the guards mouth, the latter moaning. FTA Ahmad finishes pouring and gestures Zon to allow the mouth to close. Ahmad, Charbel, Feedback, and Speedy settle down next to Zon. FTA Ahmad closes the guards mouth and eyes. The Guard moans badly. FTA Ahmad gestures Zon to let the guard go. Zon gets off the guard. The guard coughes and exhales a blue gas. Speedy: What have you done?! FTA Ahmad: Wait for it... The Guard's stomach glows blue and the skin, clothing over it, explode, revealing that a blue crystal has formed in it, breaking through it. Ahmad: What's that? FTA Ahmad: That's Aksanium, this crystal is capable of reversing the effects of corrudium. We only to heat it into lava and pour it onto something. This crystal forms from forcefully merging S3O7H8, and the enzyme of human stomache that digests food. Charbel takes the Aksanium and puts it in his pocket. Mustafa: Come on, we need to get them quickly! All of them run out of the place but stop in horror. Fred as Boulder crashes in front of them, breaking into a lot of rocks. Human A15 Ahmad is sent flying at them, but the FTA Charbel duplicates and forms a pyramid with his clones, as they all combine their might to catch A15 Ahmad and put him safely on the ground. Tina leaps in while holding Blank in hand... err... hands. Ahmad: Well, there they are. FTA Ahmad: Guys, stall her! Speedy nods and dashes off and cycles around Tina, while Zon pounces at her. She throws Zon off her sending him at Speedy, both falling to the ground. FTA Charbel duplicates and swarms all around Tina. Blank: Hey, Kinceleran girl- Speedy: My name is Speedy. Blank: Hey Speedy, I'm Blank. We need to cycle an opposite force of friction to make her dizzy enough to help them land an attack. Speedy: Ok. Speedy dashes off. Blank follows and the two perform two opposite cycles around Tina. FTA Ahmad throws the Aksamine to Zon. Ahmad: Hey, Tina, catch me if you CAN! Ahmad runs off, Tina follows hardly, with Speedy and Blank still cycling. Tina could not move almost at all after a few seconds. Charbel holds up Zon, with FTA Charbel duplicating and help him lift up the heavy mutt. They duplicate further and they toss Zon, with the Aksamine in mouth at Tina. Zon falls over Tina, making her fall to the ground completely. Zon puts the Crystal on her. She reverts into the form she has in the show. She moans and barely gets up. Everybody, with exception of all the Ahmads, Fred and Mustafa: YAY we did it! Fred: I must say, you guys did good. FTA Charbel/Charbel (unison): It's the power of the Charbel. Tina: Listen guys, Charbel and Ahmad have thrown me into the Corrudium. Ahmad and Charbel sneak back silently. FTA Charbel/FTA Ahmad: But we were the ones to save you. Tina: Well, the other Charbel and Ahmad. The true ones. Ahmad: I suggest we free the rest of the prisoners. Blank: Like Pip, I miss that guy. Tina: Actually, I overheard something important, Frankenvil has mutated all his soldiers. All the Cercecustaceans. Charbel: There's something I wish to understand... where are we? Suddenly, a large robot figure, with a screen instead of face, that shows the face of Frankenvil from earlier, crashes in and creates an impact. Alot of Mutant Cerecrustaceans swarmed behind him and beside him. A Machine teleported behind him, which had a large green skin that showed charbel's last line. Charbel recording: -Understand... Where are we? We see everybody's surprised faces. Charbel: Ok... Now That's something you don't see everyday. break Robot: (deep robotic voice) I am Frankenvil, and this is my super form. Tina: You'll pay for mutating me! Blank, Fred, Mustafa, and A15 Ahmad transform into Metaloo, Speedball, Jetray, and Slapstrike respectively. Slapstrike: Hey, I wanted Cannonbolt! Robot: Not gonna happen. ATTACK! Metaloo creates a metal wall, which melts and slams into some Cercecrustacean knocking them out. Tina leapes up and crashes into some Cercecrustaceans. Zon puts FTA Ahmad on his back and charges at a Cercecrustacean. Speedy cycles around some of them, generating a tornado that sent them flying out of it. Jetray takes into the air and shoots alot of Neurochock at Cercecrustaceans. Metaloo makes a metal ball in hand and throws at it at a soldier. Speedball dashes around some people and punches a cercrustacean in the face. Slapstrike slaps the ground, generating a shockwave that sends some Cercecrustaceans flying. Ahmad: It's war. Charbel: I wonder why are we here. The Robot leaps up above the war and lands in front of Ahmad and Charbel. Robot: Because I imprisoned you in your very own mind. My machine casted my control over your mind! Ahmad: You seem familiar.. Robot: Of course I do. Wait... YOu don't remmeber me?! Charbel: Who are you anyway? Robot: I WANT REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! Ahmad: What have we did?! Robot: The fact that you two don't remmeber will increase your suffering during revenge! Get them! Ahmad runs away and Charbel follows in the other direction. Cercecrustaceans follow Charbel. Ahmad runs off in the forest attempting to escape. Robot: Get the Assasin. Ahmad runs quickly and trips to fall on the ground facefirst. We now see from Ahmad's POv. He opens his eyes after the impact and finds boots in front of him. He highers his sight and finds bare legs aside from the boots. He continues to pan up to find a woman wearing a very short skirt, with a green dress, a black belt with weapons and a black sesh with ammo on the chest. The Woman has guns pointed at Ahmad. He scrolls up to find an evil smile, blue eyes and blonde hair. Ahmad, surprised, attempts to run back from her. But the Woman grabs him from his shirt. Woman: Surprised? Ahmad: I had a fear to see you in this world, Sarah! Sarah: I am the most powerful bounty hunter you ever created. Aren't you pleased to die by my do? Or should I say yours?! Ahmad struggles to escape her grip. Sarah lets Ahmad go. He runs in the forest. She dashes off in super speed and stops in his way. He slams into her. She tightens her hold on him. He attempts to kick her in the thing, but couldn't. Sarah: You think that's gonna work, well, I'm not a boy! And don't forget that you created me with metal under my skin. Ahmad pinches her on the back, making her let go, and he runs off. She follows. He climbs up a tree and jumps from tree to tree, dodging every blast she blasts without bothering to look. She leaps and lands on top of tree he just got on. Sarah: Boo. Ahmad screams and jumps to the other direction, only to be caught by his shirt. Sarah: HAHA. Won't work. There's no escape for you now. Ahmad pans into the view and finds a line of lifts. He swings off to land on the lift, tearing the part of his shirt that she was holding. He waves to her. She leaps up and lands on the same lift. Sarah: It's gonna take alot more to escape me. Ahmad goes to punch her, but she grabs his fist and twists his arm, kicking him on the stomach at the same time. Ahmad falls on his stomach on the top of the lift. Ahmad, yelling: HELP! Sarah: Not gonna work as well. We're too far for any of their short-ranged ears to hear. Ahmad: But one of them CAN! (takes breath; yelling too high) ZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!! Sarah kicks Ahmad on the back, causing him to fall off. Ahmad holds on the edge of the lift. Meanwhile, Zon rams into a Cercecrustacean. His noses glow and he hears something. Voice: ZOOOOON!! Zon pounces off the ground and jumps over a tree, then to another. FTA Ahmad is on his back all the time. Zon pounces to over the tree next to the lifts. He leaps over to the tree and jumps from lift to lift. Sarah attempts to shoot at Ahmad. Zon pounces at her and swings his arms. He shoots spikes from his back at her and helps Ahmad up from the edge. He throws Ahmad in the air. Ahmad falls on Zon's back. FTA Ahmad: SHEEHA! Zon runs off. Sarah gets up and follows them. Zon pounces from tree to tree, followed by Sarah. He swings off a branch and leaps up in the air, arriving at the top of a tree. He pounces to the other tree top. Sarah leaps up following Zon in his track. Zon finally comes to land, using the hill's steep for his advantage. He accelerates in running, and leaps off landing in front of some Cercecrustaceans, and next to Charbel. Ahmad: Charbel, get on! Charbel jumps on Zon, Zon runs off and leaps from place to place until he arrives to the battle. Metaloo immediately runs to them and protects them in a metal field. Metaloo detransforms. Charbel and Ahmad get off Zon, with Ahmad holding FTA Ahmad in hand. Blank: Where were you guys?! We got our butt kicked massively. Ahmad: We met up with Frankenvil, he sent an assasin to beat me and- Suddenly, half of the metal field explodes and Sarah appears out of the smoke. The Cercecrustaceans come from behind her. Sarah: The Assasin is me. Slapstrike leaps in and slaps Sarah, sending her flying at a tree. He slams the ground and generates a shockwave. The Cercecrustaceans are sent flying away. Slapstrike detransforms. A15 Ahmad: IS she Sarah, our greatest nightmare? FTA Ahmad and Ahmad nod. A15 Ahmad: Then you two better escape before- A15 Ahmad is shot in the back by Sarah. Sarah pushes him out of the way. Zon charges at her. Zon slams into her. She was relatively unfazed. She kicks him on the noses until he is unconscious, she throws him at Blank, knocking them both unconscious. Ahmad attempts to back off, but she grabs him from his shirt yet again. She walks off. She grabs Charbel from his shirt and takes them both with her. Meanwhile, Speedball runs in and reverts. We see the war from high above. Everybody is getting up and leaving the battle, while the heroes are forced to retreat. Fred: Guys, are you Ok? Meanwhile, Frankenvil is watching in his lair. Through his screan, we see Ahmad and Charbel chained to a wall, with Sarah watching them victoriously. We see the real place, the true castle, where Ahmad and Charbel are chained. Ahmad: You'll pay for this, Sarah! Sarah: In fact, you'll pay for creating me, in such weak body and so much power. You always attempt to kick me out of your dreams, which won't work at all. Charbel: Why me, then?! Sarah: Frankenvil wants to torture you and slay you in the public. You'll be killed in front the eyes of the rest of the people. When Frankenvil kills you here, your mind will die in your brain, keeping your body, dead. And the true police will not know that it was his doing after all. Ahmad: I've always wondered how do you have your own personality. You're just an imagination after all. Sarah: You might have something wrong in that. I am a reflection of the personality you made for me. There must be some differences you know. Ahmad: Yes. There is, the true Sarah I created never lets anyone else kill her prey. And You aren't the real one. Sarah: Well... Did I mention that I am going to be the one to slay you? A Cercecrustacean gets in the room. Cercecrustacean: It's time. Sarah: It's time for us to murder you. Sarah puts energy shackles on Ahmad and Charbel then frees them from their chains. She puts a magnet armor over Ahmad and Charbel, making them get magnetized to the metal ground. She puts a metal collar on their necks, with an energy rope attached to it. She holds the ropes and drags them over to outside of the place. Where the heroes are chained to a wall. Many Cercecrustaceans are watching, with Frankenvil and Sarah standing over them. Sarah put Ahmad and Charbel on the ground. Frankenvil: The time for revenge is NEAR. Just because you don't remmember me, I'll grant you with a story. Frankenvill sits on his throne and the screen activates. We see a kid sitting on the ground, with kids cycling around him and laughing. Kid: Knock it off, Guys! Other Kid: You knock it off, Frank. The Other kids leave Frank on the ground and throw apples at him. 9-year-old Ahmad and 8-year old Charbel approach Frank and the others. Ahmad: ...Uhm... Leave him guys. Kid: He's a total Dork, why should we leave him?! Frank: Don't you dare call me Dork, Dorky Dorkinson! The Kids grab Frank and give him a wedgie. They throw him all together in the trash can and leave. Frank undusts himself and gets up. He trips on the ground and falls yet again. A Kid, that was passing by, laughes at him. Kid: JERKY ASH! Frank rages on and grabs a big rock and slams it into the kid's head, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Frank: DARE INSULT ME AGAIN! Ahmad pushes Frank to the ground and kicks him on the jaw. Charbel, yelling: HELP! This guy is a killer! Frank attempts to run away, but a Kid grabs him by the shirt and throws him in the trash bin and closes the lid. Frank struggles to get free. Charbel kicks the trash bin. End of Flashback. Frankenvil: I was 13 when all that happened. I spent 4 whole years of prison! But after I was let free, because I am still underage, I stole this machine with the aid of a gun I took from an officer. Ever since that event, I became thristy for your blood. After I kill you this way, I'll get away, and make you suffer as well. Ahmad: Wait, you're Frank Nathaniel Vilton from the 3rd Grade? Frankenvil: I prefer, Frank N. Vil. Charbel: Frankenvil? Frankenvil: Exactly. Get in the whip. Everything appears in a scree, and we zoom out to see a lab. Frank, with a metal helmet on him, and a device in his mouth was watching through the screan. He turns around to face Ahmad and Charbel, who are unconscious, sitting on a chair, and a metal helmet, attached to a tubic-like wire from the cielling. They are surrounded by Machines. We zoom to Ahmad and Charbel's heads, back to the dream world. Sarah brings in a loong box-like thingy. He opens the box and grabs an energy whip from it. He whips the ground with it, making a visible mark for where it whipped. Frankenvil: Works like a charm. Frankenvil twists the whip in the air and whipalshes Charbel's back, making a green marking where the whip whipped, along with a loud scream of Charbel. He whiplashess Ahmad's back, who makes a louder scream. The Cerecrustaceans put their hands on the sides of their heads where their ears are supposed to be, open their brain shells and shoots an electric zip in the air. All the zips intersects above the magnet of Ahmad and Charbel's armor, the magnet and electricity repel, causing a magentical explosion. When the smoke clears, Ahmad and Charbel appear free of their armor. All of the Heroes are free of chains as well. Ahmad: YES! It Worked! Saved by Physics! Charbel: Wait, you screamed too loud on purpose? Ahmad: Yes. Frankenvil gets in his robot suit. Frankenvil: Attack! The Cercecrustaceans charge at them and zap them with electricity. A15 Ahmad transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar: LOODESTAR! Blank transforms into Moonwalk. He makes some Cercrustaceans float up and swims in air to kick and punch some of them. Lodestar shoots magnet pulses at some Cercecrustaceans. Mustafa leaps up into the sky and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast propels himself in the air. Fred runs, multiplies in and dogpiles a Cercecrustacean. The Cercecrustacean attempts to blast them away away, but the Fred Clones transform into Loud Mouth Clones. Tina smashes the ground. Ahmad: What do we do?! Charbel: Cercecrustacean, DUCK! Ahmad: Cercecrustacean duck? Ahmad is sent flying and a Cercecrustacean zaps him. Charbel runs off to hide. FTA Charbel joins Charbel with running. Charbel: Charbel? FTA Charbel: I'm coming with ya! The Charbels leave the room to find a loong hallway. Charbel: Wait, are we chickening out of the battle? A Laser hits behind them. FTA Charbel jumps in Charbel's arms. FTA Charbel: ...AND PROUD! GO! They run away from the room towards the door of another. Charbel opens the door and they barge in, then slam the door behind them. The Door explodes. The Charbels run away, and jump out of the window. FTA Charbel divides into alot of Clones. Each clone holds onto the other, and they all grab onto the tree. They merge back into one, and the Charbels get on the branch of the tree. FTA Charbel: Do you have any ideas? Charbel: No... Last time I wrote something this big, Blank fused with Ahmad. FTA Charbel: Then fuse Blank with Ahmad. Charbel: No... That's not enough... But that gives me an idea! Get us back there! FTA Charbel: (gulp) ...Alright, but if I get hurt, it's your job. Charbel: Seems good to me.... Wait, what? FTA Charbel grabs Charbel and runs back inside the castle. Lodestar protects himself with a magnet shield. Heatblast shoots flames all over the place, burning some Cercecrustaceans. Loud Mouth Clones sonic scream in the air, tiring off some Cercrustaceans. Tina grabs two Cercecrustaceans and smashes them together. Moonwalk makes some Cercrustaceans float on the cieling. Cecrcrustaceans: This is against the laws of Physics, put us down! Charbel runs in. Charbel: Frankenvil! I am not afraid of you! Frankenvil makes a blue energy sphere and sends the heroes from the way. The Heroes are stuck to the wall with goo. Charbel: Ok... I didn't have that in mind. Frankenvil: You should be afraid. Now that you have chosen to challenge me, I must, before I exacute you, tell you the source of my power. Franeknvil presses a button on his arm and the wall behind him goes up, and two large green glowing floating Cubes appeared. Frankenvil: Your Memory Cubes. With them, I can transform my powers into your worst nightmare. Charbel: Alright, I'll unleash my weapon! I hope this works! Charbel jumps up in the air and floats. He glows green, and so does most of the heroes and they float unintentionally into him, fusing with him. Charbel grows another set of musclar arms, he grows Blank's head. He grows Fred and FTA Charbel's cloth. He grows a tail and his skin turns blue. He was at the size of Franevil's robot. Charbel (rather Gourmand-like voice): Bring it on! Charbel's Omnigizer symbol twists and he cycles around Frankenvil. He stops and multiplies into two. The Two smash the ground, making a shockwave. Before the shockwave ends, they cycle around Franevil, giving him a pressure change, and he spins, his armor explodes and is ricocheted into space. The Charbels remerge. Frankenvil crashes back in. He now had human-like look. He was way bigger than Charbel. He had green skin, six huge arms, a lure, fire pattern on his body, loong tentacles instead of a tail. He had huge blue wings. He had a wierd, drooling mouth. Frankenvil: Figures, I need to mutate to beat you up. Charbel dashes at Frankenvil. However, once Charbel slams into Frankenvil, he is sent flying. Charbel rubs his head. Ahmad runs in, with a giant wierd Omnitrix. Ahmad: Charbel, give me of your energy! Charbel transfers his energy to Ahmad's Omnitrix, disintegrating into nothing. Ahmad: CHARBEL! Omnitrix: Ahmad, it's me, don't worry. I've just fused with it. USE A POWERFUL TRANSFORMATION! Maybe Ghostfreak, anybody! Ahmad: Ok, just the transformation will take alot of energy, and the most of both our powers. Ahmad dials up and selects a hologram. Frankenvil: You are going down, I'm going to beat you whatever transformation you use! Ahmad slams the Omnitrix dial and holds it up. The Omnitrix glows up and flashes away so much, generating an explosion from it. AF/UA Transformation music plays. The screen turns wierd, black and green circles are in the background. We see Ahmad's figure from far away. We zoom into him. His eyes turn pure green, a black outline surrounds them. Ahmad shrinks somewhat in size, he grows patches on his body, his arms shrink. His middle fingers fuse into black claws. His body is covered with Murk Upchuck's skin in Omniverse style. After the music ends, Franeknvil is sent flying from the explosion. He looks through the smoke and sees Upchuck's legs. Frankenvil: A Gourmand? The Smoke fades and Upchuck adjusts his hat. Ahmad: Nah, UPCHUCK NORRIS! Upchuck Norris grows larger than Frankenvil in size and estends his tongues, eating the island, leaving only the ocean they are standing on. His Stomach glows and he shoots a rainbow-colored energy ray that sent Frankenvil out of the planet. Upchuck Norris flies off the planet and punches Frankenvil in the face. He eats the Earth, then spits out a colorful energy ball, sending Franeknvil to the sun. Upchuck Norris dashes forward to him and saves him at the last momenet. He throws him nearby and extends his tongues, warping around the sun, growing a bit in size. His Stomach glows massively. Upchuck Norris: PREPARE YOURSELF! We zoom out of the solar system, and out of the Galaxy. Then we zoom out of the Universe. The Universe explodes in a very big range, alot larger than it. We go back to the Real World. Ahmad and Charbel's helmets explode a small explosion, not harming their own selves. However, Frank's helmet explodes a bit more and he sent flying at the wall, unconscious. His forehead bleeds a bit. Ahmad and Charbel's eyes fly open. The Machine begins to spark, and the screen turns red, with an alarming sound. Ahmad: We did it, BUDDY! Charbel: YAY! They high five. Ahmad and Charbel walk out of the room to the door. Police Officers run in with guns. Charbel: We were kidnapped. This guy over there was planning to kill us. Police: We already recieved the report. He might get a sentence of death. The Police cuff Frank. Ahmad and Charbel walk out of the warehouse. Charbel: What now? Ahmad: Saying all this adventure did not really happen, and will be forgotten, I recommend we publish this as a movie on BTFF. Charbel: Agreed. The Sun rises behind them. THE END! Characters *Ahmad *Charbel *Police *A15 Ahmad (Dream) *FTA Ahmad (Dream) *FTA Charbel (Dream) *FTA Zon (Dream) *FTA Speedy (Dream) *Blank (Dream) *Mustafa (Dream) *Fred (Dream) *Tina (Dream) Villians *Frank **Frankenvil (Dream) *Mutant Tina (Dream) *Sarah (Dream) *Cercecrustaceans (Dream) **Mutant Cercecrustaceans (Dream) Aliens Used All aliens are dreamed up: By Blank *Gotht *iMan *Metaloo *Moonwalk By A15 Ahmad *Humungousaur *Four Arms *Snare-Oh *Slapstrike *Lodestar By Fred *Boulder *Muscleman *Speed Ball *Loud Mouth By Mustafa *Kickin Hawk *Fasttrack (x2) *Big Chill *Feedback *Jetray *Heatblast By Ahmad *Upchuck Norris (first appearance) Errors *After Fred is freed, he disappears. After Ahmad is getting beaten up, Fred appears figthing Tina as Muscleman. Also, when Tina throws him to the ground, he is Boulder. It is unknown whether he switched to Boulder Ofscrean, or it's a big mistake in the story. *After Upchuck Norris eats Earth, his stomach doesn't glow. *It is unknown how the the police knew about this entire thing. Trivia *Tina, FTA Zon, and FTA Speedy are the only non-main characters to appear in this movie. *This is inspired from, Shark Boy and Lava Girl, Perfect Day, ''and Night of the Living Nightmare.'' *''Come on, coment if you read it!'' Category:Movies Category:Ahmad15